


Deal

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Forced, Rough Sex, Stripping, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishizu makes a dirty deal with the spirit of the ring to keep her brother safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

“Come closer and strip.” It was well into the night. The lights in Ishizu’s small museum office were lower than usual. They didn’t need much with the moonlight pouring in. The guards were stationed far away from her quarters. They didn’t need any distractions. Not with what they were doing. “Slow.” 

The cruel spirit residing in the Sennen Ring was sitting in a chair positioned just so in the exact middle of the room. His elbow was propped up on the left arm so that he could place his chin in his upturned palm. His expression was far from enthralled with the situation; wearing simple amusement instead. Ishizu’s look was far from anything of the sort. 

Neither of them had any weapons, Bakura had made sure to that. And while he didn’t need an exact knife to hurt someone, the point of a blade or a gun was null in this situation. He had her right where he wanted her. Sort of. This wasn’t exactly his compromise, but hers, in fact. And it had been so delicious that he couldn’t help but go through with it. Making someone so prominent and proud crawl to him on her knees- someone so connected to the Pharaoh... he just couldn’t possibly turn it up. 

Ishizu stepped away from the door, unbuttoning the shall from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Her hand resided up over her neck afterward in a hard to break habit. There had never been any warning of this in her future. Whatever precautions she could take, though, she would. And she was. Her eyes stayed on him, burning hot with hatred. 

“It’s amazing what siblings will do for each other, isn’t it?” Bakura remarked, smirking hard still. He watched as she let her usual long beige dress fall completely from her shoulders, leaving her in a black bra. Further still as she shimmied her hips out of it and left it, too, to the floor, stepping out of it completely. Leaving only her undergarments and high heels on. 

Servitude was a good look on anyone, he knew. But she wore it extremely well. 

“You are not to forget why you’re here.” She commanded, still trying to feel like she had control of this situation. Why she was doing this was more important than what was happening here. As Bakura snorted at her with a roll of his eyes, she stepped forward quicker. Enough to snap his attention back. “You’re to stay away from Malik.” He was in recovery, still, and would be for a long, long time. She didn’t know if the spirit had any cause or call to come back to him. She wasn’t sure of what their relationship was before Battle City had ended. 

Ishizu didn’t really care, either. It was behind them. She would not have Malik relapse into anything if she could help it. The only way to make sure of that was to take care of the problem head on. Like she was doing now. 

“He’s useless to me.” Which was the entire truth. The items were in the hands they belonged in and his plan was coming to fruition. Soon. All his targets were sound asleep underneath a starry sky. The only reason he saw fit to come meet her. Everything was in his hands. He would have what he wanted soon enough. So why not spend a night twisting one more life in his hands? “As are you.” Reminding her carefully. He wasn’t looking at her with lust, after all. He didn’t have the temperament for that any longer. 

From what she knew, the spirit was spectacular liar and actor. So whatever he was saying now couldn’t be discounted- aside that, they’d already agreed. Backing out now would be nothing short of cowardly. She’d gone through fire for Malik before. This was nothing.

Yami Bakura was nothing. 

“Your bra.” He reminded, raising a hand as if pulling her puppet strings. Commanding her. And as her hands slid the straps along her shoulders, down along her dark skin, the strangest rumbling of more than just amusement caught him by surprise. It wasn’t really her, he reminded himself again. The servitude, the power, and whom she was connected to, was what attracted him to this situation. To what she was doing. 

She reached behind to pull the clasp free and drop the garment down, exposing her breasts fully to his gaze. For all she was going through, she hardly looked ashamed. There was no reason to give him that satisfaction, even if he was entirely proud of himself. 

“The rest.” A harder command. He was nowhere near losing control of the situation, but the sooner this was over with, the better, he assured himself. He didn’t need her to sway her hips or dance for him, no matter how delicious it would have been. He didn’t need Ishizu to get on her hands and knees and crawl to him. He just needed to remind her of her place in this world. 

She reached down, leaning a little to move her panties down her hips, revealing herself fully, stepping out of them and leaving them behind as well. As she moved to step out of her shoes he held up a hand to stop her and then curled his fingers in to beckon her further. Her ire was hard to hold back, and she realized how angry she must have looked by how excited he did all of a sudden. But she did as she was told, hard steps sounding as she came closer. 

“What would your precious Pharaoh think of you like this?” Reaching up to brush the back of his fingertips along the underside of one of her breasts. She barely reacted, which was fine with him. “Taking orders from his sworn enemy? Ready to spread your legs for him?” Cruelly showing his teeth in a grin, eyes shadowing. 

“He would understand my actions.” She said simply and surely, tone soft. She held a great respect for him. The spirit and the Pharaoh he had once been. And she could see how it irked Bakura. “For he has something you’ll never have-“ Cut off as pinched a nipple between his fingers. A sound of mixed pain and breathiness left her instead. She couldn’t stop herself in time. 

“Now, now. We’re not really here to talk about him.” He really had no need for her to wax poetic about a dying man. His so called light would be extinguished soon enough. Maybe if she was lucky she would pay witness to it up close. He leaned back in his chair, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down enough that he still had movement. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap.

She was warm- and angry. Which was still such a delicious look. Her hands reluctantly went to his shoulders. They hadn’t really discussed what would happen here, just that something would. She had expected him to tell her to get on her knees and suck him off. That would have been less humiliating than being fucked by him. Which he probably knew. She felt her face glow in further anger and embarrassment. 

Bakura reached between them, taking hold of his cock and rubbing it against her without penetrating her. She fought to stay still, hands clutching his shoulders hard. Still in defiance, no doubt. “We’re here for you. And your groveling. Begging so that I’ll stay away from your precious baby brother.” 

“Are you going to make me ask nicely?” Eyes narrowing down at him from her higher position. She straightened up just to get that little edge over him. She knew this wasn’t about asking. This was about something far more disgusting. 

“We’re far past that point.” He took her hand again, the other going into the back of her hair to clasp hard so that he could direct her to lean back. Then he directed her to take hold of his cock without a single word. She did so in a hard grip. Then he let go of her completely and leaned back further in his chair, legs spreading. “Go on.” Smirking up at her.

She was going to do all the work. Lower and debase herself for him. And it was going to be good. 

It would have been easy to take the ring off of him from this vantage point. Throw it across the room, get off of him and take it far away. But there would be no point in that. And they both knew it. There was nothing she could do, and it would be a spineless move besides. 

Ishizu’s lips pressed together, unable to help the look on her face as her hips shifted up to get enough leverage. She held him in her hand, guiding only the tip in. She had to stop, moving her legs to the sides of his to widen her stance. It was at that unfortunate time that he started laughing. He reached up to brush a few stray bangs out of her eyes. He wanted to see the look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” Laughing through his teeth as he asked. It wasn’t like he could take credit for the size, but he knew that wasn’t what her problem was. “Does it hurt?” Ishizu was a woman of virtue- and a woman that had walked a path long since before birth. He wasn’t surprised she had no experience. 

As if he had much more than she, but that was hardly the point. 

“Go on.” Hand tightening in her hair as he ran it back. “Take it all the way in.” He wasn’t going to move to help her either. A violent shift of his hips up would have completed what she was being so hesitant about. Waiting it out until it was more comfortable. He could have easily hurt her. But her servitude was important. Giving in. That’s the look he wanted. 

Ishizu drew a breath in before rolling her hips down hard and taking his cock all the way inside her as quick as she could manage. There was no point. Just no point to holding out. Her own hands mirrored his, going into the back of that white hair, gripping hard. It got a twitch out of him. Not surprising. 

“Move.” Said through grit teeth. This wasn’t going to last very long. It didn’t have to. Just long enough. And he couldn’t take her stillness forever. When she seemed to disregard him he leaned forward, teeth scraping against her breast. “Do you need incentive?” Hands curving down around her to give her a hard squeeze. “Move.” Said again, harder. 

The breath that left him when she shifted up and then back down, feeling himself inside of her tight walls... he tried to disguise the pleasure he couldn’t help but feel with a hard suck at the peak of her breast, the other rolling the opposite nipple between his fingers. She shuddered, sounding pained and then moved again. 

“He would hate to see you like this.” Unable to keep himself from talking. “He would find you vile. Lying down for me. Letting me fuck you.” 

“I’m doing all the work.” She couldn’t quite help herself as she continually shifted, taking him in over and over again. Her thighs started to burn with the effort. “And I thought you were resolved not to talk about him.” He was becoming undone, which was good. The sooner this was over with the better. 

“He’s pathetic, and he won’t matter soon.” His hands moved to her shoulders, then to her face, pulling her in close like he might kiss her. The startled look in her eyes was amazing. Scared. But he instead drank in her hard breathing. “I’m going to extinguish the lives of all those close to him. Watch him writhe-“ Gritting his teeth through a groan that threatened to undo everything he’d worked up to this point. 

His hips started moving. He just couldn’t stay still. His hands went to her hips, holding her hard as he started thrusting up deep into her. “Watch him beg, just as you did. And then I’m going to take everything from him. All those years he wasted trying to wait us out. He’s a failure. Just like you.” 

His teeth clenched hard, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from making noise. His breathing became uneven. She was so damn tight. Every time his cock penetrated her was better than the last. “He will prevail.” Her voice was quiet and pained as she held on to his shoulders. She let him move. Let him move inside of her. She had no choice. He was growing unruly. It would be over soon. 

Bakura laughed hard right in her face. “Just like you are right now, eh?” His words were loud. He was extremely disheveled, and found he was trying to hold on just for the feel. There were so many things culminating in this moment. His eyes watched hers, watched how upset she was. Felt her clench around him. “You-“ A hard groan. Hands taking her face hard. “Are-“ A few more uneven thrusts. “-nothing-!” Hands shooting down to her hips to pull her down onto his cock as he rocked upward as hard as he possibly could. 

The cry of half pain, and strange half pleasure- was he imaging that?- that left her was more than payment as he came inside of her. And he kept moving. Felt his cum lubricating her walls even more. It was hard to stop. And she certainly wasn’t making a move to do so. Her payment, he supposed. Until he was done. 

So he thrust into her a few more times before he realized how pointless it was. Then he pushed her from him, taking delight in how she stumbled back into her desk. She was sweaty, he could see the beads on her shining in the light. He on the other hand was an outright mess. Breathing hard and leaning back in the chair. If she’d wanted to kill him she at least would have had a real leg up. But she couldn’t.

And they both knew it. Something that got a smirk out of him. 

He shakily pulled his pants back up and zippered them, getting his bearings before standing up and looking at her. She looked defeated but furious. “Our deal?” 

It got a good snort out of him. “As I said, your brother would only be a waste of time at this point. You’ve done this for absolutely nothing.” The spirit tried to drive the point home. “But don’t worry. Your little sordid secret is safe with me.” He went to the door, opening it, not caring at all if there were guards passing by that would see her in this state. She seemed not to either, not bothering to cover up. Just still looking at him. “At least you’ve served your purpose well enough.” And as soon as it was over she was discarded, just like everything else in the Pharaoh’s life. 

There was no breaking realization on her face, which was less amusing to him. Oh well. She could stay tied to that sinking ship for as long as she liked. He had gotten more than what he’d bargained for that night.


End file.
